


I choose you

by handlewithkara



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Mon-El makes a hard choice and Kara fights getting what she asked for.





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbie/gifts).



> Written for Libbie. I know this probably isn't at all what you had in mind, but this probably would never have been written down without your comment. 
> 
> This is a bit my version of how season 3 should have ended if it were up to me, and what the central conflict between Kara and Mon-El should have been.

"Why are you still here?"

"You're scared, Kara. I get it. Do you think I'm not scared? I'm scared shitless."

"I can't do this, Mon-El. We can't do this."

He pauses and considers her words, like he always does. Like she taught him to. In the end, he still shakes his head. He looks scared, but determined.

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Don't you get it?" she yells. "I gave you up. We are over. It's done. I've made my peace with it." _And so should you._ She wants to add it. But she can't bring herself to.

"I'm not leaving."

"You, you can't. You are a hero now." She lowers her voice. It sounds hollow. "It won't change anything."

"Being a hero isn't worth it when I'm hurting you."

"I'm not hurting. Or I'm always hurting. I was hurting long before I ever met you. You can't change that. I deal with it. That's LIFE. That's my burden. That's what grown ups do."

He swallows hard. "I don't care. I..."

"My hurt doesn't matter," she interrupts him. Then her voice falters. "Besides, I'm good." A single tear runs down her cheek. "You've done good. You've made me proud."

"I know." He smiles sadly, wistfully. "It's not enough. When it all started, I wanted to be hero, only to make you happy, to make you smile. It's not worth it without you."

"You're being selfish. You've always been selfish." Her voice drown down to barely a whisper. "I wanted you to stop that, remember?"

Mon-El winces at those words, but doesn't back down.

"You have no fucking idea what you are doing, have you?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Nope, not the slightest."

Kara pulls her cape tighter around herself. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed our love. You gave up on us." Now the tears are sliding down freely and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"I failed you," he says gravely. "I know that. But I'm not leaving."

She hates herself for how, despite it all, her heart still leaps when she hears him say that. She means her words. She knows them to be true. She knows she can overpower her heart, her childish, selfish, stupid heart, but she cannot control it. Her voice grows louder, more commanding, just like when Supergirl orders other into battle.

"Everything you worked for, everything you built. All the promises, all the progress you made, you're just gonna throw all that into the dirt?"

Mon-El crosses his arms in front of his chest. Despondent. Stubborn. "I guess I am."

"And you can live with that?"

"I don't know, but I have to try."

Kara's lips twist into a mournful smile. "Then you are not the man I hoped you would be."

He looks crestfallen. "I know, but I have to try." He reaches for, his fingers only brush her arm. She jerks back. The sparks. As always, the sparks. She shies away from them. From him.

Her voice breaks. "I could never live with that."

"I know that, but not everybody is Supergirl. And maybe not everybody should be."

"I'm not going to change."

"I know. But you changed my life. And I can never stop loving you for that."

"Love?" She sounds more sarcastic than she intends to. "If what we had really meant so much to you, you would honor it, by not backing away from your responsibilities."

Mon-El shakes his head. "I've thought about it. A lot." He purses his lips. "Honor is overrated." He steps closer. His voice grows gentle again. "I know, I don't deserve you. But I'm not leaving as long as you think you don't even deserve that."

Kara rolls her eyes at him. "You're such a dick, you know that, right?"

Mon-El grins. "Sorry about that."

It scares her how much he looks like the old Mon-El. Her Mon-El. The one from before he left.

"Well, I'm not changing my mind."

"And I'm not leaving."

"Fine!"

"Fine."


End file.
